The present invention relates to a mounting system for mounting a storage system to a wall, and more particularly to a mounting system that can accommodate plumb variations in the wall.
Closet storage systems, also referred to as closet organizers, are typically designed to be installed within a closet space in order to facilitate efficient use of the available storage space within the closet. Closet storage systems are designed to enable a user to customize the type and arrangement of storage options available within the closet, such as shelving designed for specific items (sweaters, shoes, etc.), sliding drawers or baskets, and rods for hanging items. The closet storage systems are often designed to include options that enable a user to customize the aesthetics of the space, such as the materials and finishes used for the components of the system.
Existing closet organizer systems that provide a “built-in” appearance typically include vertical partitions that are affixed to a horizontal rail securely mounted to the closet wall. The closet system is divided into various storage areas by vertical partitions. Storage elements, such as shelves, drawers, hanging rods, etc., are typically mounted to the vertical partitions.
Another type of “built0in” closet utilizes stanchions that support cantilever brackets and mount the back panel to the closet wall. Often, multiple fasteners are installed at various locations through the panels to further secure the panels to the wall. However, alignment and fit problems can arise when the wall, to which the closet system is being mounted, is not plumb, and/or the closet floor is not level. Irregularities and imperfections in the wall surface can cause problems during installation of the closet system, and can ultimately result in fit and finish issues for the installed system.
In addition to the multiple fasteners mentioned above, closet systems generally also include a variety of brackets and other visible hardware that, while they are functional, are not considered aesthetically pleasing. Visible fasteners, brackets, and other types of hardware detract from the perception that the closet system is an up-scale, built-in closet storage system.